Sasuke or Itachi?
by Meio
Summary: Kahara was just a normal 16 year old girl.But things change when she is taken to the Naruto world by team 7...but when she gets kidnapped by the Akatsuki will she stay with Sasuke or move on and go with Itachi?
1. Kahara

Disclaimer:  
Molly: I do not own Naruto…but someday…someday I shall own Itachi-kun

Itachi: The day you own me is the day Sasuke will admit he's an emo

Sasuke: I'M NOT AN EMO

Molly: You coulda been a little more help ya know

Itachi: Told ja so.

Sasuke: I changed my mind…I am an emo just so that I can prove Itachi wrong.

Molly: HAHAH!! –Clings to Itachi-

Itachi: I hate you both…Now read.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kahara ,hunny. Wake up. It's time for school." A women with long brown hair and emerald eyes said shaking me.

"Mhm.10 more minutes mom." I mumbled in my pillow.

"No get up now. You're going to be late for school. Don't make me get your father in here." She said walking out the door.

"Fine." I grumbled in my pillow. I sat up letting my medium length navy blue hair fall over my eyes. I got out of bed and headed toward my dresser.

'Today's gunna be another boring ass day.' I thought putting on my jean mini-skirt, flip-flops, and white tank top. I went down stairs and ate my breakfast fast so my mom couldn't tell me to change. When I got to school everything started the same as always...until 3rd period. I was sitting in my desk listening to the teacher babble on and on about something when 4 strange looking people walked in. When I looked up my violet blue eyes meet with blue ones. I knew immediately who it was but how he was a cartoon? I looked a the other three. How could they be real? The tall one walked over to my teacher while the other stayed at the door with everyone's eyes on them.

"Hello. My name is Kakashi's Hatake. I'm looking for Kahara Tomomi. Is she here today?" He asked. I was too into my thoughts and trying to figure out what was going on I didn't hear my name being called. That is until I was hit on the head my some one.

"OW! What was that for?" I yelled at the black haired boy that came with the others.

"You spaced out. It was the only why we could get you attention." He said.

"No it wasn't. You could have gotten my attention another way. You Baka." I yelled standing up and getting in his face.

"Don't call me a Baka! You Baka!" He shot back getting in my face as well.

"I'm not a Baka you asshole." I yelled back.

"At lest I'm not a Bitch" He yelled back at me.

"WHY YOU!" I yelled jumping at him and pinning him on the ground, but also forgetting I had a reveling shirt on and a skirt." DONT YOU EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN OR I'LL HAVE TO KICK YOUR ASS! SO WATCH WHAT YOU SAY TO ME!GOT IT!"

"Ummm...Kahara.You might want to get off Sasuke. I think he's enjoying it." The blonde boy that came with the others said bursting out laughing. I looked down at Sasuke and blushed like mad jumping off of him as fast as I could. I was a red as a cherry.

"Are you serious? Fucking A.I thought you were Sai." I yelled out in embarrassment though that was supposed to be a thought.

"I'm not that loser. How could you mistake me for him?" Sasuke got up glaring at me.

"Wait a minute. How do you know Sai?" The pink hair girl asked.

"Excuse me but can you please leave now. We have a class to finish." My teacher interrupted.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Kahara will you please come with us?" Kakashi said calm as ever.

"Uhhhhh... sure." Was all I could say. We had finally got Naruto to stop laughing and follow us out. I had no idea where we were going. We were headed towards the forest I guessed. All I knew was that the weren't going to tell me any time soon, at lest not willingly. So I walked faster to catch up with Kakashi.

"Ummmm..Kaka-Wait. Do I call you san or sensei?" I asked.

"You can call me sensei if you like." He answered me with a smile. Although I couldn't see it through his mask.

"Ok, So ummm...Kakashi-sensei umm what do you want with me?" I asked with my head down. He stopped suddenly making me run into him. I looked up at him and at the others. They all seemed unusually serious. I look back a Kakashi intently awaiting an answer that didn't come. He just continued walking. I stood there for a moment looking at the ground. I didn't know what I had done wrong but I Obviously upset him.

"Kahara...Are you alright?" Sakura asked looking behind her and the others.

"Hm. Oh, Yeah. I'm alright." I looked up smiling my best.

"Well then, Come on." Naruto shouted back. I nodded and ran up to them. I decided not to ask again, but I could still feel the tension between us, So I decided to change the subject.

"Oh, Yeah. Sasuke...Sakura...What were those questions you asked me earlier?" I asked noticing we were now really deep in the forest.

"I'll go first. I wanted to know how you could confuse me with that loser Sai." He looked directly in my eyes.

"You're all 16 right." They nodded. "Ok well, you see I know almost everything about you 4.But I can't say much about Naruto...Right Naruto." I smiled winking at him.

"YOU KNOW! BUT HOW????" He asked very confused.

"It's a secret. But don't worry I won't say anything."

"Ok, but I'm pretty sure they figured it out already. If they haven't then they are pretty dumb."

"You're right. They should know by now."

"What are you guys talking about?" Sakura asked getting really annoyed. Sasuke did his famous 'Hn'. Naruto and me started laughing uncontrollably.

"Would you two stop laughing and tell us what you talking about!!" Sakura yelled.

"They can't." Kakashi finally spoke. He had stopped walking and turned to us. The four of us just stared at him. Two of us understanding the other two confused as hell.

"W-What? But-"Sakura said.

"That's enough. We're here." He interrupted her. We all gave a nod, me not knowing what's going on, and stepped toward him. He turned around and started to do some hand signs. When he finished he placed his hands on the tree that in front of him. He yelled some weird word and a porthole appeared where the tree had been. I couldn't believe my eyes. Kakashi stepped trough it while motioning us to follow. Naruto stepped through first. Followed by Sakura.

"Are you gunna go or what?" Sasuke asked nudging my in the ribs. I looked up at him and then at the ground.

"I'm scared." I said very low.

"What I didn't hear you. You speak to low." Sasuke said very irritated.

"I'm scared!!" I yelled/said not meaning to. I keep my head down and bit my lower lip. I heard him sigh and then I was being lifted off the ground. I looked up at Sasuke. My eyes widened. He looked so handsome from this angle. I tried to keep from blushing but failed miserably. "S-Sasuke, W-What are you doing?"

"You said you were scared to go through." He answered not wavering as he looked down at me. I nodded and he stepped through the porthole. I got scared and held on to him even more. I felt him tighten his grip and it made me feel safe. I don't know what happened from the time we entered from the time we exited. All I know was when we got out Sasuke didn't but me down. I couldn't help but blush.

"Uhhh, Sasuke." I said looking up at him.

"Yeah." He answered looking down at me.

"You can put me down now." I whispered.

"coughRight" He said putting me down." Right. Come on. We have to catch up with the others." He started to walk off but I grabbed his hand and he stopped. He turned around and raised his eyebrow as if saying' What's wrong now?' blushing slightly. 


	2. Kazekage run in

Disclaimer Molly: I do not Naruto and never will

Meio: Yes but you own Itachi

Molly: No I don▓t. He ran away

Meio: Well sucks for you

Molly: -glares at Meio- Just hurry up and read before I kill her

Meio: Say please Nyu Nyu

Molly: -growls- fine please read

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ummmmm, Sasuke. They're right there." I said pointing behind me. He had this face ":O". I giggled when I saw him blush even more.

"I know that." He said trying not to look dumb.

"Sure you did Sasuke. "Naruto teased. Sasuke then hit him on the head and the two bickered most of the way to Kohona. Also during that time I learned where Sai was.

"So, Naruto got Sasuke to come back and Sai is on some black ope mission. I get is now. I think, but what I still don't get is why I'm here in the first place." I said crossing my arms and glaring at no one in particular. And as before I received no answer. This was really pissing me off. I was tired of being left in the dark. So, I did what any sensible girl would do. You my cute feminine features against Naruto. I walked up to Naruto and grabbed him by the arm. I laid my head on his shoulder and for a better effect I looked up at him.

"Y-Yes Ka-ahar-ra." Naruto stuttered.

"Naruto-kuuuuun. Will you tell me why you brought me here. Pleeease." I asked in the sweetest most adorable voice I could muster, while giving him my famous puppy eyes.

"W-Well...I-I-I..."Naruto stuttered blushing like mad. I knew I had him until...

"Kahara, that's cheating. It's not fair is you use your feminine features against him." Sasuke interrupted before Naruto could say anything else. 'I mean, Who could resist that. I don▓t think anyone could say no to that. Not even me or Gaara...WAIT!! Did I just say that??' Sasuke thought looking away.

"Well. Kakashi-sensei won't tell me. Besides that's how Sakura would have gotten information. Isn't that right Sakura?" I huffed letting go of Naruto. We all looked over at Sakura awaiting for an answer, although I already knew the answer. Sakura sweat dropped cause Sasuke and Naruto were now giving he a protective glare.

"Well, that▓s how a lot of Koniches(sp) get their information from male enemies. Some even take it to greater levels. That's kind of how I get Gaara-kun to tell me stuff." Sakura said scratching the back of her head.

"You haven't slept with him have you?" Sasuke said glaring more.

"Of course not!! We may be going out but I haven▓t Done that and not for a while." Sakura yelled. Sasuke was about to say something when that all heard a scream.

"IEEEEEEEEEE!!!! You're going out with Gaara! That's soooooo cuuuute! I always knew you two would end up together! I'm so happy for you! How long has it been?" I screamed glomping Sakura making everyone stop. They stared at my like I was crazy. Which I am but that's besides the point.

"It's been about 3 months and thank you." Sakura answer hugging me back. We let go of each other and I smiled at her. Then I turned to Naruto and gave him an evil smirk that made him back away a little.

"So, what about you? Have you asked Hanita out?■ I asked all devilish. Naruto blushed slightly before grinning really goofy.

"Now that you mention it. I did ask Hanita out about a week ago. And she said yes. That is after she woke up." Naruto grinned. I giggled at his love. I turned to Sasuke. I already knew the answer to the question I was going to ask but I just wanted to make sure.

"And what about you? Who's the lucky lady?" I asked

"No one." He answered bluntly. I was surprised. I thought for sure he would have one.

"Oh. Well a crush at lest.

"No." He answer more like said. That was really weird.

"Oh, ok then." I said with a smile. Kakashi the got tired of standing around. He said we needed to get going because hi didn't want any enemies to spot us. We got to Kohona in about 10 min. I was to report to the Hokage in 3 days. Until then I was to stay at Sakura's house. We waved goodbye to the boys and left to her house. When we were out of earshot I decided to ask the question that has been bothering me since the conversation we had earlier. I timidly looked a Sakura.

"S-Sakura...ummmm C-Can I ask you s-something?" I asked .She looked at me confused but nodded her head and waited for me to continue. I looked back ahead of me.

"Why doesn't Sasuke have a girlfriend or a crush at least? I know that all of the "fan girls" must have stopped liking him when he went with Orochimaru and all, but I am positive that some of those "fan girl", namely Ino, remained in "love" with him. So yeah, Why?" I asked.

"Kahara, do you like Sasuke?" Sakura asked smirking at me.

"Argh, of course not!" I said blushing slightly sending her a death glare.

"Mhm...Why not then?" She asked not convinced.

"I have my reasons...but I'm not telling you them if that's what you're thinking. But I will say this...he does have that mysterious thing going on and I think that's why girls like him so much. But that's also what drives them away. And it's been that way since Itachi killed his clan. I just thought that maybe that mysterious side would have been lost after being with Orochimaru. I thought that maybe he would learn to open up more. But I guess I was wrong." I rambled on my voice getting lower as I spoke. I looked at the ground and waited to see if Sakura would say something. I was happy when she did.

"I don't know how you know all those things, but I wouldn't let it bother you too much." She answer smiling at me.

"Oh ok." I said with a frown.

'I wonder if I should tell her. But we were told not to. Although she does look so troubled by this. Tsunade will kill me if I tell her. Oh well. I'm really sorry Tsunade. I'm going to tell just a little bit. The rest will be up to her to decide what to do. She should at lest know why she is here." Sakura thought stopping. I stopped as well and raised an eyebrow. She was looking at the ground and she looked like she was having a silent argument with herself.

"Sakura, Are you ok? You look kind of upset." I asked walking over to her as I had walked ahead of her.

"Kahara, if I tell you something you must promise me you won't tell anyone under any circumstances?" She asked all of a sudden still looking at the ground. I was a little taken back but recovered fast.

"Uhhh...sure...I promise." I answered.

"I-"Sakura was the cut off by a voice.

"I wouldn't do that Sakura-chan" Sakura looked really stunned. She was staring at someone behind me. I turned around to come face to face with the Kazekage himself. He was with two other people that I guessed had to be Temari and Kankuro. Well who else would he be with, right?

"You know very well that Tsunade will not be happy if you said what you were going to just now." Gaara stated with an emotionless face as always. I was really confused now. What was Sakura going to tell me that was so important that she couldn't.

"I'm sorry Gaara-kun. I just thought that she needed to know. That's all." She said averting her gaze. Gaara walked over to Sakura and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's ok Sakura-chan." Gaara comforted her. At this point they started to make-out. I felt like a third wheel so I walked over to where Temari and Kankuro were.I stood next to Temari.

"Hello, I'm Kahara Tomomi. You're Temari and Kankuro right. It's very nice to meet you." I said bowing.

"It's very nice to meet you too Kahara." Temari responded.

"Hello." Kankuro said putting his arm around my shoulder." Might I say is VERY nice to meet you too Kahara. How about you and me-WHACK!" Kankuro was interrupted with a smack on the head by his sister. I couldn't help but laugh. 


	3. Orochimaru?

Disclaimer

Molly: I do not not not own Naruto

Itachi: Excuse me

Molly: Fine..I do not not not own Naruto OR Itachi or any of the others

Sakura: Now read and review please.

Sasuke: Or I'm gunna kill you

Molly: SASUKE!! Don't scare the readers!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey! What's your problem Temari!" Kankuro yelled holding his head.

"Argh! You're such a pervert! I can't believe you're related to me!" Temari yelled ignoring him. This made me laugh even more that I doubled over. Gaara and Sakura heard the commotion going on and walked over to the bickering siblings and the air deprived Kahara.

"What are you two fighting about now?" Gaara asked not amused.

"Kankuro, being the pervert that he is, just hit on Kahara! Someone he knows nothing about!" Temari growled. By this time Kankuro had developed a huge bump on his head. My laughing had also subsided and I stood up giggling. Temari and Kankuro were glaring at each other while Sakura and Gaara had formed sweat drops.

"Kankuro, If you're going to do those kinda things make sure Temari's not around." Gaara said refraing from laughing.

Gaara! Don't encourage him!" Temari whined. I couldn't help but giggle more. I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok Temari. Being perverted isn't all that bad. That's what makes Kankuro well...Kankuro. Try to imagine him not being perverted. He wouldn't be himself anymore. And eventually he will grow out of it, but until then all we can do is wait and hope for the best." I said giving her a warm smile. They all looked me weird and raised an eyebrow(Gaara raising and invisible one). "Ok why are all you looking at me like that?"

"Kahara, that was the weirdest thing I have ever heard yet it made so much sense." Temari stated.

"Uhhhh...thanks Temari. I'm very glad to help." I said unsure.

"I mean could you imagine Kankuro acting like Neji or Sasuke!" Temari yelled doubling over from laughter. Followed by Sakura. Gaara stood there smiling, YES SMILINING, letting a little chuckle out now and then. Kankuro was leaning against the wall scowling. I stood there smiling at the four.

'_I've never seen something so...dare I say it...homey. How could they laugh so freely' _I though to myself. I felt my eyes tear up. I turned away from them and started to walk away. I could hear them yell after me so I ran. I don't know how long I had ran but by the time I had stopped I was out of breath and totally lost. When I had realized I was in the forest I heard voices coming from the clearing beside me. I walked over to where they were coming from but also making sure I was out of sight. One had 4arms and the other I recognized as Kabuto. They looked like they were arguing about something.

Sakura' POV

I had fallen over laughing at the joke Temari made. Then with no reason at all Kahara started walking off. We called after her and she took off running.

"Dang, That girl can run fast' I though to myself. "Gaara can you sense her near by?"

"Yes. There are two other people with her but they don't know she's there." He answered.

"Who are they?"Kankuro asked concerned.

"Kabuto and that 4armed guy(I don't know his name so that's what I'm calling him).

"Are you serious?! Then we better hurry up and find her before they do." I yelled.

Your POV

"We can't do anything to let them know we're here!" Kabuto yelled

"What do you think we're going to do when we go and get her? Be quiet little lambs! Come on Kabuto, Lets go get her now." 4arms said.

"Orochimaru doesn't want to draw attention too himself yet. He wants to know why they want her first. Then if the reason is good, which he figures it is, then we can go and take her. Until then we stay low!" Kabuto argued.

'_I_ _wonder who they're talking about?' _I pondered as they continued to argue_. 'I'm gunna try to get a better look' _I had moved my foot just a little bit when a twig snapped.

'_OMGOMGOMG!!!I really hope they didn't hear that_' I stared to panic. At theat point Kabuto turned his head and was looking right where I was hiding. My eyes went wide. I turned and ran for it.

Sakura's POV

We had just caught up with Kahara when I saw her take off agian. Then a not even a second later Kabuto and 4arms took off right after her. All I could think was, what will happen if they find her? Will she be ok? What will Tsunade-sama say? Will she be mad? What if they kidnap her?

_'Enough with these 'what ifs' . Man I hope she is ok' _I thought to myself.

"Don't worry Sakura. Gaara speed off as soon as Kabuto and 4arms took off. I'm sure Gaara has caught up with then protecting her." Temari said braking my train of thought. I turned my head to see a smiling Temari. I knew she was right, but could Gaara go up against both of them.

"But, what f Gaara can't beat both of them?" I asked feeling myself tear-up.

"You're right Sakura. We need to go and help Gaara, and the lovely Kahara. And then she will shower me with praise. Then I will be her lovin gf." Kankuro ramble striking a pose.

"In your dreams Kankuro." Me and Temari said at once hitting him on the head.

"Anyways, He's right we need to go." Temari said ready to speed off.

"Right." I agreed, and at that we speed in the direction they went.

Your POV

I had ran off when Kabuto noticed I was there. I managed to see that Sakura and the others had come, but I couldn't take the chance to stop on accounting there was to really strong ninjas after me,

_'I have a feeling that Gaara is right behind us but it's just a guess. I can't sense chakura like they can, but I really- "_Uff. What the hell." I said as I looked up to see what I had ran into."AHHHHHHHHHHH"

Tried to turn away but 4arms grabbed me but the arms lifting me off the ground with 2 of his. He turned me around so that I was facing Kabuto.

"Well, well, well...what do we have here? What's you name?" Kabuto asked as if we were talking over tea. I gritted me teeth and...glared...glared a death glare. If looks could kill He would be laying on the ground right now.

"Go...to...HELL..." I managed to say on account that 4arms was holding me so freakin tight. I stared to feel faint. Right before I passed out I could faintly see the outline of what look like Gaara head straight for us.


	4. Powers What powers?

Disclaimer

Molly: Well here we are again! Another chappie for your enjoyment

Itachi: Define enjoyment

Molly: Well, frist off-

Itachi: I wasn't serious...

Molly: Then you get this-

Itachi: STOP EXPLAINING IT I DON'T WANT TO KNOW!!

Molly: But you said define

Itachi: Oh just hurry and read before she starts up again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later

When I woke up I was in this strange white room. I heard voices coming from the other side of the door, but I couldn't recognize them. I got out of the bed and walked around the room for a little while. I got bored of that sooooo, I walked out of the room only to be rushed back in bysome tall woman with blonde and golden eyes.

"You need to rest Kahara." Her voice was so gental and sweet yet demanding and fierce all at the same time. That's when it hit me. This woman was **THE** Tsunade. **THE **Hokage herself. I was in awe. This was the lady who replaced the Third Hokage. Her eyes were so gental but held sp much wisdom. I really couldn't believe my eyes.

"It can't be..."I whispered

"It can't be what?" Tsunade asked

"Huh...Oh sorry. Was I thinking out load again? Man I hate it when I do that." I said laughing. She raised an eyebrow and looked at me weird.

"Haha, What I ment by that was I couldn't believe I was actually meeting you face to face. I was just surprised that's all. You don't need to worry or anything." I assured her.

"Oh, I see. I guess meeting the Hokage is a pretty big deal, expectionly where you are from and I should have expected that." She said smiling really big.

"So how long was I out for." I asked leaning against the head board.

"Not that long actually. You were out for the rest of the night and then for about 3 more hours if you count this morning. So, about 8 hours at the most. It was a good thing Gaara showed up when he did or else we probably wouldn't be talking right now." Tsunade said with a serious face.

"Yeah, I'd probably be with Orochimaru right now." I muttered. Though I forgot that I was talking to an elite kunoichi. So, as it was she had heard what I said.

"What so you mean?" Tsunade asked.

"Oh, Well you see...I had overhead the convo they were having. Well more like an argument, but that's besides the point. Anyways, I heard they were after this girl. They didn't say a name. They were arguing on when they should go get her. The thing was Orochimaru didn't want to draw attention to himself until they knew why they needed her. That was all I heard before you know." I answered her. She nodded and was looking at me very seriously and I kinda creeped me out.

"Ummm...I see...KAKASHI!! Get in here!!" Tsunade yelled all of a sudden.

"Yes Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked walking into the room.

"Molly is to stay at your house for the time being. I'm sure you already know why. You, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are to be her bodyguards until I can figure out what to do. Is that clear." She ordered._'I wonder why Orochimaru wants her. He must know if he went through all this trouble. This isn't good.' _Tsunade thought, yet I heard her.

"OMG!! That was soooo weird!." I yelled

"What was?" Tsunade and Kakashi asked at the same time.

"Kakashi-sensei say something in your head." I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Just do it!!" I ordered.

'_I'm hungry.'_ He thought.

"OMG!! It works on you too!" I yelled getting out of bed.

"What does." They aked again getting impatient now.

"Dude, I can like totally read your minds. I heard what Tsunade said earlier, but I wanted to make sure I wasn't hearing things. Dude, this is like sooo cool." I explained. They looked at each other then back at me.

"Her powers are coming sooner then you had expected, Hokage-sama. This could be a problem." Kakashi said still looking at me.

"Yes, it would seem so. I had expected for her powers to come later, but I also anticipated her first power to be her physical strength not the mind reading." Tsunade said turning to Kakashi.

"Kahara, you are able to control it right?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, I think so." I answered truthfully.

"Lets test it." Kakashi ordered. I concentrated really had and soon I heard him saying something.

'_Naruto is an idiot.'_

'_Hey! Naruto is __**NOT **__an idiot! He just doesn't get things as fast that's all.' _I said in his and throwing a pillow at him.

"I see you can speak in minds too." Kakashi stated. I nodded my head.

"Anyways, Tsunade...what are these powers were talking about?" I asked

"You'll find out soon enough. For now just don't go over using the power that you have. Oh and you're free to go." She said walking out the door.


End file.
